


德哈/归属

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, 伪骨科
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 我偷偷看你  你偷偷看我  我们就好像互相惦记  在一起也不放过我想你满目山河皆归属于我





	德哈/归属

**Author's Note:**

> *这里幻幽，承蒙遇见  
> *魔法世界原设定，没有老伏。大概是哈利父母执行任务期间被杀害，9岁哈利被送往马尔福庄园并在那长大，和德拉科竹马竹马伪骨科的故事。。  
> *私设德哈3岁年龄差，年下。。  
> *含NC-17，慎入  
> *7.1祝我生日快乐

1  
哈利初次见到德拉科是在傍晚。  
零星光线苟延残喘般从黑云压城中溢出来，寒风乍起，吹散一地枯枝破败。  
哈利小小地打了一个寒颤。  
“这是你表舅小天狼星的堂姐纳西莎家，噢我想你之前也没有听说过于此相关，亲缘关系也实是浅薄······但是时局所迫······我的意思是，哈利，这里恐怕就是你的新家了。”海格拍了拍哈利的肩膀，沉重之意溢于言表。  
哈利趔趄了一下。  
“莉莉詹姆”“尸体”“小天狼星”“被疑”······  
海格和纳西莎私语着什么，只言片语就已足够寒冷尖锐。  
“那就麻烦你们了。”海格看上去还是忧心忡忡，即使哈利给他挤出一个还算令人心安的微笑，他还是犹犹豫豫反复回头，直至身影完全消失在转角。  
哈利这时感受到了纳西莎的目光，他下意识后退了一小步，交叉的双手不安地摩挲了一下。  
“那么，哈利，欢迎来到马尔福庄园。”纳西莎对他温柔地笑了一下，“不用拘束，德拉科马上就会回来了——哦他应该算是你的弟弟吧······”

的确没有间隔太久，哈利就遇见了马尔福家的其他人。  
卢修斯和德拉科不知去做什么，此时才刚回到庄园。  
卢修斯看到哈利时皱了一下眉：“这不会就是你匆匆和我说的······梅林，我们还没好好商榷这事你就把他······”  
纳西莎打断了他的话，带点不容忽视的强硬语气：“这事一会儿再说。德拉科，你先带你哈利哥哥去熟悉一下我们家。好好相处哦。”

德拉科现在回忆起那时的哈利，童年成孤，又莫名其妙被送到不熟悉的外人家中。  
自此星河暗淡，凛冬未尽。  
封闭，孤僻，压抑，看上去似乎顺理成章。  
但是哈利没有。  
德拉科有时候会揣度他生命里最早的接近9年时光是如何度过的，是怎样的环境精雕玉琢出了这样的人，温暖纯良。即使仅剩一盏孤灯，依旧长明，并未被世俗囹圄。  
德拉科也有时会因此思考莉莉和詹姆是怎样的人。无论如何，是他们为哈利铺就了星河璀璨，凛冬消尽，然后一生受益。  
当然，哈利的生命里还有他自己。  
极大分量。  
真的承蒙遇见。  
德拉科有时会想啊，他是哈利·波特的有且唯一。  
嗯，也是他自己的。

2  
关于德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特······

“哥哥我们一起玩吧。”  
“哎哥哥你会玩弹珠嘛，趁爸爸不在家，你偷偷教我玩叭。”  
“哥哥你不要哭鸭，是想你的爸爸妈妈了吗······”  
“我把我的青苹果派分你一半，哥哥别哭了。”  
“哥哥你进了格兰芬多是吗？霍格沃兹好玩吗？”  
“哥哥你上学了我一个人好无聊啊，我什么时候也能去霍格沃兹啊？”  
“哥哥······”

然后分院帽说：“斯莱特林。”

他们在魁地奇赛场上遥遥相对。  
在剑拔弩张的蛇狮两院争执中相顾无言。  
私下一起分享马尔福庄园寄来的圣诞礼物，复活节彩蛋，甚至是情人节巧克力。  
一起交上写有相同签名的同意书去逛霍格莫德，嘴里吮着滋滋蜂蜜糖。哈利往德拉科嘴里丢一颗比比多味豆，德拉科有时会皱起眉头，在哈利的笑声中把多味豆吐掉——  
耳屎味的。  
他们用同一只猫头鹰，在同一张羊皮纸上写字，然后寄往马尔福庄园。  
哈利给德拉科推荐过糖浆水果馅饼和黄油啤酒，但在他表示想尝一尝火焰威士忌时严厉地瞪他一眼。  
——哦这倒有点兄长的威严。  
有时他们还会坐一起拆信。这堆是写给哈利的告白信，那堆是属于德拉科的。

哈利其实谈过恋爱。  
是的，过去式。  
对象，或者说前女友名为秋•张。  
黑长直，黑眼睛，拉文克劳，漂亮小姐姐。  
德拉科：呵。  
还是珀金发色灰蓝眼瞳斯莱特林首席男模比较……  
不是。。

【斯莱特林行为守则三十六：在事情变得不可挽回前，提前动手。】  
【斯莱特林行为守则五十三：对待爱，请慎重。】  
无疑，马尔福们彻彻底底就属于斯莱特林。  
【有野心，精明，重视荣誉，审时度势，明哲保身，胜利至上。】  
或许我们可以翻一翻古老书卷，追根溯源，看看斯莱特林是否还有“极具占有欲”一特质。  
毕竟德拉科在哈利•波特和秋•张的恋情中发挥了重大“作用”。  
就也不一一追究，不过误解和阴差阳错的确被玩弄于德拉科指尖，反倒他才是那个掌控全局之人。只能可怜秋•张小姐，毕竟……  
【也许你会进斯莱特林，也许你在这里交上真诚的朋友，但那些狡诈阴险之辈却会不惜一切手段，去达到他们的目的。 ——— 分院帽】  
狡诈阴险的斯莱特林们。

哈利和秋是在一次去霍格莫德活动的日子里分手的。  
秋那时候哭了，她泪光盈盈的样子反而更添一份动人。  
——哦这是一旁旁观的德拉科毫无良心的观后感想。  
“我不知道我们之间出了什么差错，但我们真的不能这样继续下去了。”秋声音很轻。  
无论如何，还是你自己选择了放弃。德拉科漠不关心地想着。  
“我很抱歉。”德拉科这样说着，虽说语气中看不出多少歉意和同情，甚至恶意剖析一下还能听得出幸灾乐祸。然后他把话头转向哈利：“我们说好要去三把扫帚喝几杯的，现在？”  
得到肯定回答后，德拉科示意哈利先行，然后微微侧身，对秋耳语：“或许来杯火焰威士忌？味道不错的。Good luck.”

哈利其实多多少少知道一些的，关于德拉科对于他和秋的表态。  
但是他并没有任何表示。  
不过他确实后知后觉才意识到德拉科早已不是昔日那个黏在他身边一口一个“哥哥”的男孩。他现在风华正茂，斯莱特林独属的那点狡黠精明和野心融于行为举止中，反倒更显成熟和魅力。  
带刺的玫瑰或许更吸引人，不是吗。  
至于他和秋，牵过几次手，接过一次吻——还是在槲寄生下的情景所致，相处了一段时间，反而更像，也更适合作为朋友。  
顺便偷偷说一声，他对于德拉科的背地行为所透露出的在意和占有甚至有那么一点满足和窃喜。  
嘘。

或许这就是哈利在一杯威士忌下肚后接受了德拉科的注视和索吻的原因吧。

那年的圣诞舞会上两人也尝试了一下共舞，几番争执，哈利觉得作为兄长还是不和德拉科计较，委委屈屈选择了女步。  
赫敏和潘西在一旁挑眉，意味深长：“啊哈，你俩干脆在一起算了。”

干脆在一起算了。

3  
情为何处起？  
这倒不算什么一见钟情的戏码。  
不过你信缘分吗？你信命运吗？  
就好像生命里总会有一个人陪你走过千山万水，数遍人生的公路牌。  
而德拉科遇到了。哈利也遇到了。  
起码此时此刻，他们是彼此的唯一，或者夸大一点，加点情侣们喜欢的黏糊劲儿——  
他们是彼此的挚爱。

哈利原本以为自己会拒绝的。  
理由其实并不难找，斯莱特林和格兰芬多，同性，或者扯上那微乎其微的亲缘关系。  
······行吧，好像也没什么理由了。  
那么······  
“在一起试看看？”  
—“好。”

后来俩人也在槲寄生下接了吻，德拉科含糊着声音：“我后悔了，谁和你‘试看看’呢。我们不会分开的。”  
嗯哼果然，年少轻狂，誓言何其廉价。

顺带提一句，俩人在德拉科成年那天也终于滚上了床，地点是德拉科的级长宿舍。  
遵纪守法。皆大欢喜。  
挺好。

4  
哈利毕业后选择当一名傲罗，随即进入了三年的封闭训练。  
德拉科也为O.W.Ls及后来的N.E.W.Ts忙得无暇顾及其他。  
然后任缘分流。  
就这样？  
嗯，就是这样。  
生活总是演绎着最妙趣横生又索然无味的戏码。  
就像生命里所有的甜蜜和酸楚总是结伴而行，疼痛总是四处追逐着欢乐，片刻也不愿分开。

不过哈利还是有点名气的，在整个巫师界。  
最年轻的傲罗，或许还是皮囊最秀色可餐的一位，加上出色的执行任务能力，彬彬有礼的举止，特别是他那双祖母绿的深邃眼眸。  
并且最近被丽塔·斯基特添油加醋写了一篇人物专访。  
噢妈妈我想嫁给他。

后来哈利及其他一些傲罗被共同派往不知具体地点的他国执行任务，可以称得上杳无音讯了好长一段时间。  
嗯为了爱与和平。  
德拉科毕业后顺理成章成为了马尔福家族的继承人，在浮华世俗中游刃有余。  
各大晚宴会场也不缺他的身影，身边的女伴好像也没重过样。  
偶尔他会盯着高脚杯中金黄的酒液出会儿神。  
他和哈利好像还没分手哦，即使已经渐行渐远。  
但有些东西还在那。

还是丽塔·斯基特，还是针对同一个人的整版报道，除了报道中频繁多出一个姓名。  
金妮·韦斯莱，和哈利同个傲罗小组的女孩，哈利·波特的绯闻女友。  
消息的确没有明确来源，就差明晃晃打上“造谣”两个大字水印。  
但是舆论传出那天德拉科身边的女伴真的，真的······  
嘤嘤嘤妈妈我想回家。

在此不久之后，德拉科收到一封信，久违的熟悉字体。  
他被本人告知哈利·波特将于后天完成任务回家。  
回家。

我说了嘛，生活，呵。

5  
在围观故事激情高潮之前，我们来哲学（♂）思考个问题，之前提到的那个。  
“你信缘分吗？你信命运吗？”  
就像德拉科和哈利就注定会被生活安排得明明白白？  
但是假如，我是说假如。  
假如德拉科主动多给哈利写几封信，邀请他回来共度圣诞；假如哈利多和德拉科报备一下行程日常；假如他们把对彼此的思念化为言行······  
会有那么一些不一样吧。  
会的。  
有时候，一切的一切，都是自己选择的结果。  
当然，这里并无指责之意，也非令人难以下咽的鸡汤洗脑。  
毕竟还有那么多没有对象的，我们已经算是赢在了起跑线上是吧哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
收。开玩笑的。  
我们其实都忽略了这些，也都认为命里有时终须有。  
结果等闲变却故人心，并早已泯灭了归属感，不知今夕何夕。  
不过也不必为此懊丧，毕竟，来日方长呢。  
一切还不晚。

6  
哈利回来的那天马尔福庄园碰巧负责一个场面挺大的晚宴。  
纳西莎上前和他轻轻拥抱了一下，卢修斯拍了拍他的肩膀：“回来了？”  
嗯，回来了。  
德拉科正了正礼服的扣子，抬眼刚好撞进哈利祖母绿的眼眸中。  
他面无表情地挑了一下眉。  
哦对，他们还没分手呢。

马尔福庄园很快因为晚宴而热闹起来。  
“我或许应该换件衣服？”哈利扯了扯自己的白衬衫，“这个太不正式了。”  
接着莫名其妙便被德拉科拽走。  
哈利持续疑惑并刚准备开口······  
下一秒被封了喉。  
德拉科应该是喝了酒，唇齿之间是一股微醺的酒气，足矣点燃年轻男人们的情欲。  
哈利沉浸在这个深吻中，被吻得实在喘不过气来才偏过头小声喘息。  
而他的衬衫扣子不知不觉已被解了一半。  
罪魁祸首马尔福先生毫不在意地径直将手伸进去，带点恶意在他胸口处拧了一下。  
哈利下意识伸手去推他：“不行，这可是在转角处……”  
虽说也算地处偏僻，但是一旦有人靠近，他们一定会……梅林。。  
“嗯哼。”德拉科看上去根本没把这放心上，他只用一只手就控制住了哈利两手手腕，让他无法拒绝挣脱。  
他现在已经比哈利高了将近半个头，得天独厚的身高优势让哈利根本无法做出什么实质性的反抗。  
德拉科的吻向下蔓延，所经之处就像点了一把火，灼得哈利偏着头喘息。  
接着德拉科的手熟练地顺着腰线往下探，在哈利的后穴按了按。  
“有点紧呢。哥哥平时都没有自己解决一下吗？”德拉科好像还轻轻笑了一声。  
混蛋小子。  
不过哈利被那声久违的“哥哥”刺激得有点……  
“原来你喜欢这个称呼……”德拉科挑挑眉毛，语气戏谑，“哥哥硬得有点快哦。”  
哈利死死咬住下唇，唇瓣泛着殷红，连带着眼角的一抹极浅的嫣红氤氲开。他的眸子好像泛着些许水光，微微仰头，被屋顶灯光映得波光粼粼。  
德拉科真的受不了他这样，手上的力道不禁加重了一些。  
哈利不敢溢出任何可能引起他人注意的暧昧声响，无奈前端被迫承受着快感，侵扰之下只能一口咬上德拉科肩膀，但还是无法抑制住几声喉咙里的呜咽，在德拉科手里释放出来。  
德拉科就着手上的精液在哈利身后开拓，高潮后的后穴果然软了些。  
哈利缓了缓，只是委屈德拉科，肩膀上出现了一个不算浅的泛红牙印。  
“嘶，还真咬……”他口上抱怨着，手不轻不重从哈利腰上抚过去，带起一片鸡皮疙瘩，让哈利险些发出声音。  
“不能在这里……”哈利还是感到极度不安，哑着嗓子低语。  
德拉科不理他，伸手从礼服口袋里掏出安全套，撕开。  
不是，礼服什么时候自带口袋和安全套了……  
混账东西。  
当德拉科就着安全套包装里的润滑伸进一根手指时，哈利就有些受不住了。  
“真的不要在这里……我们上去好吗德拉科……”  
不过实话实说，就哈利现在这眼泛水光唇色嫣红的模样，应该没有任何人会拒绝，当然也没有任何人会停手。  
德拉科的眼神好像令人更难以捉摸了些，他说：“好。”  
于是他们转战场地于德拉科卧室。  
哈利这时才喘息出声，身后的液体粘糊糊的弄得他很不舒服。  
他伸手去解德拉科的皮带，真是不公平，他现在还堪称衣冠楚楚。  
德拉科复杂地注视着他的动作，突然开口：“那个金妮•韦斯莱有来参加晚宴吗？”  
“怎么会，她急着回去找罗恩他们呢……等等，你不会是……我完成任务后就急忙赶回来了好吗！”而且还直奔马尔福庄园。  
“哦是吗。但是我怎么听赫敏说你应该于半个月前就回来了？”德拉科抽出在他身后开拓的手，将哈利揽过来，以一种极其微妙的姿势坐在自己腿上，“嗯？”  
德拉科撞进去的力道有点狠，还未开拓完全的内壁硬生生被顶开，带着点撕裂的痛感。  
哈利被弄得疼了，下意识想逃开。德拉科也不好受，被夹得额角险些跳起快乐的小青筋。忒心狠手辣一男的，毫不客气把哈利禁锢在怀中，狠狠地向上顶他。  
这种带着疼痛的快感真的有点要命。这个姿势德拉科进得很深，而他对于哈利身体的反应也是再熟悉不过了，弄得他断断续续地呻吟出声，胸前的红点已被揉弄得红肿起来。  
“哥哥。”德拉科故意这样叫他，哈利被他顶弄得又涨又舒服，好不容易差不多适应了他抽插的节奏，湿着眼看过来。  
德拉科把他的腿打得更开，按着他的腰往里抽送，九浅一深，还能听到暧昧至极的水声。  
哈利有些受不住，腿绷得紧，脚趾也因为快感的侵袭而蜷起来，后穴紧紧地咬着。  
“……慢点……唔……”  
德拉科反倒这时慢条斯理开始算起旧帐：“半个月啊……是养伤吗？是伤到什么程度要恢复半个月……”他用舌尖舔了舔哈利肩膀一个极浅的伤疤，鼻尖的热气喷吐在他的后颈，“是这里吗？”  
哈利说话的时候喘声就压不住了，但德拉科没有给他多少插嘴的时间，进得极深，几乎整个没入，然后在哈利耳边轻声开口：“为什么宁可在外半个月也不告诉我？别和我说什么怕我担心之类的鬼话，你到底把我当什么了？”  
“不是……等下……你，你先别……”  
德拉科换了个姿势，把哈利按在身下，把他的两条长腿缠在腰上，一下一下顶得狠。  
哈利被快感压迫得没有一点力气，只能被迫似的承受着德拉科的抽送，头往一边侧着，露出脆弱的脖颈，大动脉和青筋清晰可见。  
德拉科把他的腰揽过来，让他悬着身子，极尽缠绵的一个吻。  
却愈发撞得狠。哈利极力抑制着呻吟，无意中咬破了德拉科的唇瓣，一股铁锈味。  
“嘶，劲真大。”  
性爱里必不可缺的是血性和性欲。  
然后德拉科的唇瓣移至他的脖颈，犬牙轻轻划过脆弱的大动脉，舌尖舔舐过去。  
嗯哼，斯莱特林自带的占有欲和暴虐因子。  
德拉科让哈利的臀部抬高些，是更方便插入的姿势。  
还心情良好地问：“哥哥，深吗？”  
感觉被绞得愈发紧，德拉科伸手强迫性地与哈利十指相握，动作也不停，“哥哥喜欢吗？”  
“操……你闭嘴……”哈利被顶得哑着声音，说得断断续续。

门外突然传来脚步声，接着是一个女人的声音。  
“德拉科，你在里面吗？格林格拉斯一家来了。”  
是纳西莎。  
哈利把喘息声极力抑制，隔着一层生理泪水，泪眼朦胧地注视着德拉科。  
德拉科被哈利的紧张情绪连带的反应夹得难受，坏心眼地狠狠撞过他的内壁，满意看到他红着眼眶狠狠瞪自己一眼，然后淡定地开口回应：  
“我在。哈利胃有些不舒服，休息一会儿，我陪他。一会儿就下去。”  
纳西莎不知模糊地说了句什么，随即转身离开。

德拉科伸手摩挲哈利的唇瓣，让他被迫溢出几声呻吟。  
“哥哥爱我吗？”  
“爱。”  
哈利在快感侵袭的间隙回复得果断，然后连带着的呻吟被顶得破碎。  
我爱你啊。

7   
事后德拉科把“作案现场”处理干净，准备下楼应付纸醉金迷。  
哈利的声音还是哑的：“你等会儿就给我上来。还真以为干完一炮你自己爽了就完事了啊？我有话和你讲。”  
德拉科沉默了一下：“好。”

“我一直不知道自己的定位。”哈利窝在德拉科怀里，还裸着身子。即使用被子把自己包得严严实实，但脖颈上几点吻痕红印已经足够灼人。  
“初来乍到就是这样。那时候卢修斯对我的到来还是意外和些许不满的——我知道现在不是这样，”哈利阻止了德拉科开口说话，“但那时我就有一点······怎么说，有点像没有安全感吧。”  
“你曾经说过感谢莉莉和詹姆塑造了这样一个我。但是往后的无定生活真的没有任何影响吗？总会有的。毕竟多多少少缺失了那一块，空落落的。以至于我总是感觉······自己是漂泊着的。”  
“这不是谁的错，当然，谁都没有错。但是现实就是这样，我也就是这样。所以我后来答应离开这里去执行任务，好像这样漂泊无定的剧本就是为我量身定做。也因此我养好了伤才回来。我也一直对我们的感情犹疑，无论是是否相配还是带了几分真情实意。”  
”但是德拉科，你好像对我来说的确不大一样。你给了我另一种方式的归属感。这并不意味着你填补了我缺失的莉莉詹姆给我的爱，你填补了我另一个空缺。我的生命里还是有缺憾，但是，我也值得为另一份情感支撑下去。那半个月里我都在想着你，想着‘啊我就要回家了’。”  
“无论如何还是感谢你给我的一切。嗯，我爱你。”  
“所以说即兴演讲完了？那请问亲爱的波特先生，我可以吻你了吗？”  
哈利笑起来，他的眼睛真的十分漂亮，说话的语气带着软调：“不行，我还有个问题。”  
“格林格拉斯是谁？”  
“梅林，你还是好好考虑一下什么时候答应把名字后缀冠以‘马尔福’吧，你刚来庄园这天我就想知道了。”  
“那么现在，我可以吻你了吗，哥哥？”

8  
每个人都是天上的星星，而你是月亮。  
月亮和你都只有一个。  
我才不会试图摘月，我要月亮奔我而来。  
我也要你向我而来，然后彼此相爱。  
彼此归属。


End file.
